


I Never Believed in What I Couldn't See

by binlar_lover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disney References, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he thought that if this thing of soulmate really worked for him, his soulmate would be someone like him. In his opinion fate must hate him.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>That one where once you meet your soulmate you develop a psychic connetion with the person</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Believed in What I Couldn't See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the Secret Santa and it's dedicated to ashahtaylor. I hope your Christmas were amazing, and that your New year's Eve is even better. That 2016 brings to you the start of somenthing new and an infinite amount of possibilities.
> 
> I had lot of fun writing this, so I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The title comes from the High School Musical song, the start of something new. I need to warm everyone who's reading that this it's both fluffy and chessy beyond compare, but that's usually how I go. Hope you enjoy the ride

It’s kind of funny if you think about it. Many many years ago this woman Rhea had these three little boys, first Hades, then Poseidon and last but not least Zeus. All of them very strong and athletic kids. The older one was a really good archer, the middle one a very good swimmer and the younger a basketball player.

The good genes seemed to be passed to their kids. Bianca an Archer, Thalia the team captain of a Roller Derby team, Percy on the swimming team, Jason on the Basketball team, Hazel and her horses. And then there’s Nico, he is really good at playing things, don’t judge him wrong, he just doesn’t play anything that need him to move.

He can play chess, video games, Myhtomagic and so on, physical activity though? Not with him, and he thought that if this thing of soulmate really worked for him, his soulmate would be someone like him. In his opinion fate must hate him

XxX

“Why  am I always dragged to the games?” Nico asks as they seat in the middle of a lot of excited teens and even more excited parents.

“Because I like to watch the games, because your cousin is on the team and your sister’s boyfriend” Reyna replies finding the three of them a seat.

“Not my boyfriend” Hazel retorts, she had met Frank in the beginning of the year, now was the last game of the season before the holidays and finals, they were still getting to know each other.

“He’ll be” Reyna says and that’s the thing about soulmates, you might met him at the worst moment ever, but in some point you’ll get together, because they are your supposed other half.

He stops paying attention to the girls talking to look for everybody on the other side of the court, today is one of those days were families bound doesn’t matter. Nico and his cousins are separated between two schools, the Jupiter High and the Olympus High, games between both schools can always lead to fights and blood.

Percy is on the other side right in the front ( With that stupid cheerleader uniform Thalia had gave to him and that he used to wear on her volleyballs game) together with Annabeth, Piper, Grover and that one guy who can never stay quiet.

Nico never get people that are fanatic with sports, most of them just involved a bunch of people following a ball in somehow. He could get why people would _do_ sports, the whole being health and living longer thing, but rooting for it? Not a concept he could understand.

“Frank always seems terrifying on the games” Nico comments watching his sister’s soulmate and team captain giving the others last minutes instructions. He’s stupidly tall for a senior, but he’s the opposite of what his appearance can say.

“If only they knew” Reyna remarks and they laugh, Nico can tell that the fact that Frank is a giant ted bear is one of the reason Hazel likes him so much, why she can see a future with him. From the group of people he would meet frequently he, Reyna, Bianca and Thalia were the only ones without a soulmate.

The brunet sits there during all the game duration, having complaining only twice. He doesn’t know much about basket, expect how many points a players could score at each distance. His school is the one that ends up winning, Nico is kind of proud; he knows how much time Jason and Frank have trained.

When they are leaving the bleachers, to congratulate the boys, Nico collides with one of the others team’s member; he’s tall, tanned and blond. The guy apologizes and he doesn’t pay much attention to the incident, he should have.

XxX

Nico is getting ready to sleep when he feels a tide feeling in his chest, he’s sad, but also mad, and even disappointed. He doesn’t know why, but he feels it, he goes to his bed the feeling not leaving him. What the hell is wrong with him? He snaps his eyes open when he actually starts crying, except the ceiling above him it most certain not his. It’s dark blue with a bunch of that glowing in the dark stars; it’s beautiful, when he blinks his back to his room, no bad feelings in his chest.

He wakes in the next morning wondering if he imagined everything. He was very imaginative when youngers, maybe it was all a dream? Even while trying to calm himself Nico felt this thing in the back of his mind, like he shouldn’t let it go, for some reason that feelings were important.

It just hits him in the afternoon when he’s playing Mythomagic with Frank (Again Giant ted bear, he just learned it, because he discovered it was Nico’s favorite game), he’s winning when suddenly he’s is the middle of a gym running, he knows _he fells it_ too because he stops, but the rest of the people around them don’t.

“Will!” Someone screams and Nico can’t avoid thinking _shit,_ the ball hits them.

“Ouch” Nico says losing the other person, losing _Will,_ his Soulmate.

“Are you ok?” Frank asks, the younger boy holds his head low, as he looks up at the other boy his eyes go wide “Your nose is bleeding”

“I, we… uhm, my soulmate was hit by a ball” He manages, still trying to process everything he just discovered in a few minutes, he found his soulmate, he’s a player, his name is Will and something that he not exactly discovered, but that he would have to face now, Nico likes boys.

“I’ll call Hazel” Frank says as if sensing he needs a little time on his own.

“Hey, what happened?” Hazel says entering the living room a few minutes later with a first aid kit

“My nose is bleeding” He retorts, his sisters panics.

“Why? Is it the cold?” She questions kneeling besides him

“My soulmate was hit by a basketball” He says swallowing what he knows is coming next.

“Your soulmate?” She questions starting to clean his nose and mouth, both covered in blood.

“His name is Will” He says, Hazel stops for only a second and then keeps cleaning.

“I hope he’s nice” She whispers, and Nico knows that’s her ways of reading him, of saying that it is ok, they are going to accept it. They won’t mind he likes boys.

XxX

It’s a few days later, Hazel, Frank, his dad and Persephone were the few people that already knew he had a soulmate. All the ‘children’ are sitting on the living room on thanksgiving night. It’s the first time since college started that Thalia is home, in the prior year her and Hera weren’t on good terms.

“Hey Percy” He calls softly, Nico is not one for talking much so everyone stop to listen, now or never “I’ll need your help”

“With what?” He questions, Annabeth tucked on his side under his arm, it’s quite normal for the both of them, they had met six years ago, it was a rough start, the blond didn’t want anything with a soulmate, but they got better. Now they are pretty much attached to the hips, where one is, the other have a 95% of chance of being there too.

“My soulmate is from Olympus basketball team, he’s…”Nico starts but Percy cuts him

“You are Will’s soulmate? He’s been looking for you all week” The brunet says.

“He’s been…” The younger boy can’t finish his sentence blushing, he’s kind of worried now, while he had been trying to come to terms with all this his soulmate had been looking for him, trying to reach him.

“You have known for a week you have a soulmate and haven’t told me?” Reyna questions annoyed, he’s sit between her and Thalia.

“Don’t know what you see in guys, girls are way better” Thalia whispers to him and he smiles a little, the girl was the first one to notice he wasn’t exactly comfortable with all the ‘girlfriend’ questions.

“He will be really happy” Piper says smiling at him. And it’s ok, they are ok, Nico feels lighter, they don’t mind it.

XxX

“You sure you are ok?” Percy asks once more

“I don’t know anymore” he says looking at the roof of Percy’s car, he’s in the backseat while Annabeth sit on the passenger seat on hand on the other boy’s leg, smiling slightly at the situation. She had freaked out a little when she needed to meet Poseidon, so she got it.

“It’ll be ok” she says “It’s neutral territory and if you ever need to escape you can come find us”

They agreed that putting Nico under the pressure of a date so soon with be bad, so when Piper decided that she was going to throw a party, since her dad would be away again, it felt like the perfect chance.

Even if he and his cousins were kind of wealth, Piper ‘house’ never ceased to surprise him. It was fucking huge, perfect for big parties. They entered the house already feeling the music vibrating through the walls, when they had just set they foot on the living room, Nico felt two arms evolving him, he paralyzed, he wasn’t a very touchy kind of guy.

“I’m so sorry” He heard, and looking up he found the blond guy that so many days ago he had bumped into.

“You are scarring the poor boy” A girl behind them says, Will finally release him.

“I’m sorry again. These are my friends Lou Ellen and Cecil, and I am Will”

“I’m Nico” he responds avoiding eye contact

“I’m sorry for the nose” The blonde says softly, and, oh… that’s the reason he was apologizing for.

“Not your fault” he answers finally staring up at the older boy, everyone had already left them both alone. There’s a very awkward silence were apparently none of them know what to say

“This should be easier” The blond finally says “Do want to find somewhere calmer?” He questions and Nico nods, happy to escape the too noisy party behind them. Will leads him to the outside near the pool, were no one is, since it’s December. They sit on the chair near the pool

“Maybe we should start with the easy things? I’m Will Solace, 17, I’m the team captain, my favorite color is orange and I have four siblings”

“I’m Nico di Angelo, 15, I don’t do sports, my favorite color is black and I have two sisters”

“Black?”

“It goes with everything” He mumbles, Will wasn’t the first one to questions his color choice.

“If you don’t do any sports, what do you do on your free time?”

“Play games” He answers absentmindedly looking around

“Hum, what’s wrong with your friend?” Will questions pointing to some place behind the brunet. Nico turn around to see Reyna kind of blinding walk around.

“Reyna?” He questions approaching her, Will following right behind him.

“I’m skating, I guess?” She says inclining her head “It feels like it’s something important, like I’m interrupting something” The girl adds, Nico lights up

“Thalia?” He calls and Reyna visibly freezes. Suddenly she screams and is on the snow covered grass, hands on her ribs.

“Are you ok?” Will questions immediately kneeling besides her “What happened?” He questions looking at both him and Reyna.

“Thalia is in a Roller Derby team, she probably was hit” Nico says

“Can I?” The blond asks grabbing the hem of Reyna sweaters, she nods. He helps her sit up then looks at the purplish bruise that’s forming there “I think she didn’t break any thing, but you’ll probably feel pain for a feel days”

“What kind of idiot discovers her soulmate just to end up hurt?” She complains to no one in particular.

“Us” The boys say in unison. She looks up at Nico with raised eyebrows.

“Will was on practice, we were hit by a basketball” He answers and she laughs, before groaning and putting her hand above the bruise.

“We suck at this soulmate thing” She says getting up with a pained expression.

“I’ll call Jason, we’re taking you home” She nods, and he starts to walk back to the house, will following him.

“I’m sorry about this” Nico says when they just out the door, he bites his lips before sighting and saying “Maybe you wanna join us on our Christmas dinner, with our ridiculous secret Santa of ugly sweaters?” He says, looking down so Will won’t see his blush.

“Seems good, but maybe before I have to face your entire family we could go on a real date?”

“Yeah we could”

XxX

“You are taking me to watch Star Wars?” Nico questions lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning, which is exactly reaction Will wanted, Nico seemed too serious.

“But I need to warn you, I haven’t watched the others, so you should probably fill me in” He says.

“Okay” Nico says before starting a rant about the whole series, Will doesn’t feel bothered in the slightly.

“Thalia didn’t break her rib” Nico comments softly when they are eating at McDonalds afterwards “How had you known that?”

“I want to go to med school, both my parents are doctors” Will says smiling

“That’s big plans, I have no idea what I will do”

“Really? Not even something you might be interested on doing?”

“Maybe something with math, or art school or even something with music”

“You play?” Will asks excitedly

“I play violin and piano”

“I love music, I play guitar. We should play together sometime”

“We should try some Christmas songs to go with the holidays”

“I think we should do a duet of baby it’s cold outside” Will teases and Nico smiles a little.

“I don’t sing”” The brunet retorts.

“Ok, now let ask something. Who the hell makes a secret Santa of ugly Christmas sweaters?”

“We, apparently” Nico states “It’s kind of a family tradition, it started with my father and his brothers trying to see who could give the other the ugliest sweater, then when we grew up we decided to embrace the thing”

“What exactly should I buy if I don’t know many of the people involved in this?”

“Just buy something L with a somewhat gender neutral pattern and that’s it, later we will just mix all the boxes and pick up a random one. We just can’t stay with the one we bought”

“You will drown in a L sweater” Will remarks.

“It used to be M, but Frank is too big for it”

“Frank, in Jupiter’s captain?” The younger boy nods

“He’s my sister soulmate”

“Your sister…”

“Hazel, that it’s my age and yes it’s smaller than me, which is pretty fun to watch, sometimes she uses him as human couch”

“He’s scary, how can you stay in the same room as him?”

“He’s not scary, you’ll see. He was the one playing Mythomagic with me in the day I discovered you were my soulmate” Will it’s just there staring at him before he shakes his head.

“I don’t think I’ll get over this. But speaking of that day, if knew it was me, why haven’t you looked for me?”

“I’ve never… I didn’t” He pauses staring at his drink “I kind of knew girls weren’t exactly my thing, but I needed some time to take it in. Wasn’t it a problem for you?”

“Not really, my parents always said they would love our soulmates doesn’t mattering who they were. I just accept that whether a boy or a girl, I would love this person with everything I had” He finishes staring at Nico, that tear his eyes away feeling himself blush

“Now that you brought the incident up, can question why were you feeling so down after the game? I know you lost, but it seemed more than that.”   

  “We are in five kids, med school it’s not cheap. I need an scholarship, if I’m really good at basket, I get one with it. I hate losing because I am afraid of disappointing my parents”

“I don’t think you could” Nico lets out before he can stop himself “I could, you know, the whole family has this sport thing going on, except me”

“Not everyone is good at the same things” Will contorts

“The same goes to you, I’m sure your parents are already proud of you, for deciding on becoming a doctor”

“Thanks” He says, the fall in an easy silence. Will is more than happy when at the end of the night Nico actually allows the blond to hug him.

XxX

“Stop laughing” Nico complains hiding his blush behind his hands, as Will predicted an L sweater is almost mid tight on him. The [blue sweater](http://cdn2.crushable.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/hannahmontanaseasonone-photo-04.jpg) with a dogs head that would bark if you pinched it’s nose, which every person in the room had done at some point.

“You look too cute” Will retorts “Can we take a selfie later?” Nico stops and then look at Will with his blue sweater full of Christmas trees.

“Maybe” He answers watching as Annabeth and Percy struggled in the sweater that the blond had stayed with, it was meant for two people, one side with I’ve been naught and the other with I’ve been nice.

Nico decides that he enjoys Will; he’s comfortable of being around even if sometimes he’s a little pushy. Dinner is fun, the house is full and even if dislike too loud places, these people make the place seen warm. He knows is beyond cheesy, but maybe he’s just noticing it now, because he had met his soulmate.

_Are you okay?_ Will questions in his head, he just woke up sweating and frightened.

_I hate when it rains_

_I can feel it_

_When it rains I have nightmares_ He confesses.

_Want to talk about it?_

_My mother died in car accident, when raining a lot that day, I cannot really deal with storms since then._

_I sorry_

_It’s been a while_

_Want me to sing to you?_

_I would like that._ Nico closes his eyes already feeling his heartbeat becoming a steady beat, Will starts to hum a melody that really familiar and Nico startles.

_How do you…?_

_I just found it on your mind, do you mind?_

_No, I missed it._ He says and then his soulmate resumes to hum the melody he used to hear when a children, the one his mom sang to him all the time.

XxX

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to come” Nico says, when finding Will inside the gym walls, Olympus High is having a New Year’s party, and now Nico is here with Will in suit and tie.

“You’ll like it”

“I doubt it”

“C’mon you’ll see Piper being the queen again”

“Super fun” He mumbles, but it really is not that bad, Lou Ellen and Cecil are with them and competing to see who can tell the most embarrassing story about Will, the blond just blushes and try to make them stop. At some point Will disappears, and Nico should probably have suspected about that one.

“Good evening everybody” Nico hears and turn to the stage, where minutes ago a dj was playing, and now Will is there with his guitar “I want everybody to know that I’m here tonight with my soulmate and this song is all for him”

Nico is sure he’s blushing in every part of his body, Will starts to play some familiars accords on his guitar, but is just when he starts singing

“Oh my God” He say hiding his face on his hands, he just can’t believe his soulmate is serenating for him in the middle of a high school ball with a high school musical [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6EOUaWscrE).

“I hate you” It’s the first thing Nico says when Will is coming back to the table.

“Yeah, sure, now come here” He says pushing him out of the table.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“We are going to dance”

“To what?” Nico questions doubt all over his tone and features.

“A Taylor Swift song, now C’mon, proper closed position” He says putting them in the right position

“I don’t know this song” Nico whispers while they dance in small circles.

“It’s called treacherous, my sisters love it” Will says “Now Nico, something brought you here tonight, call it what you will, fate, destiny…”

“Percy’s car actually, but I will try to not spoil all your Disney channel fun”

“God, why are you my soulmate?”

“Someone have to stop you” He mumbles, and getting on his tiptoes he kiss Will’s check “And maybe because I like you” the blonde’s smile, Nico is sure, could light up an entire city.

“Good” He says touching their foreheads “Because I like you too”

XxX

They are already outside when the countdown hits zero.

“Happy new year Nico”

“Happy start of something new” Nico retorts and Will smiles at him, maybe he likes that smile way too much.

“I really hope it is” Wills whispers softly grabbing Nico’s hand “Because you know you’re everything that I’ve been looking for”

“Stop that” Nico groans, taking his weight out of the wall and standing fully on his feet “Take me home?”

“Of course” The older one says, and hand in hand they walk to the blonde’s car. And it’s there while Will is humming under his breath to a Disney playlist, one of Nico hands on his leg, like he have seen Annabeth and Piper do so many times, that he thinks it.

“I think I might love you some day” He says blushing and the other boy quickly glances at him, before turning his attention back to the road, full smile on his face.

“I think we are already half way there” he confesses also blushing.

And okay, maybe fate actually likes Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as an end note I just want to thank the amazing prompt I got, because it was really fun, and might make it into a series.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Happy New year Everyone
> 
> Also I'm binlar-lover on tumblr


End file.
